


Wrong

by remanth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Blade, Poetry, Wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem from Dean's point of view on using the Blade</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong

You know this feeling’s wrong  
Even as the Blade slices.  
But you can’t bring yourself  
To care in the slightest.

You are addicted to it,  
The rush and the blood.  
It’s siren song lures you,  
Spiking with pleasure and pain.

You don’t know the difference.  
Not anymore. It doesn’t matter.  
All that matters is killing,  
Wetting the Blade red again.


End file.
